minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Alvoria
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraftmodcustomstuff Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PsychoSupreme page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! It's amazing how much you are writing. Thank you. I hope after my exams i have the time to also add a few contents.Moeren 11:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey PsychoSupreme, I have a little question I hope you can answer. I was trying to add a photo to a page I'm creating but it keeps showing up blank. I've tried .png and.jpg with both Photshop and Paint but the results are the same. The other photos on the wiki show up okay and work perfectly so it's obviously something that I'm doing or have wrong in the file format. Any suggestions? Wideload 15:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey PS, It seems that my images showing up is a bit hit and miss (currently they all show up) but it worked enough for me to finish editing a new page. I've added a new download under Released Projects so at least you are not alone in there anymore. I welcome any suggestions on the page layout but I basically copied yours. ;-) Wideload 19:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey PS. Thanks for the link to the main menu. I looked at the category option but wasn't sure about it so I left it. As for credit, I did have your Stained Wood page open and took the basic layout. But the credit is mainly because of the posts on MinecraftForum over the last couple of days and with all the previous lag problems we both suffered with. If we hadn't had those I don't know if I would have posted anything (like most people). It made me look at this wiki and see what was involved in setting up a page/download etc. It's not too difficult once you've firgured a few things. I'm already creating a banner so I can link from my forum posts. Just gotta figure out how to work images/links on the forum.Wideload 20:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I just posted an example of an item that can create a lightning strike wherever the player is looking. It is very basic and I don't fully understand what each part does (I generally see what others have done, mix it with what I know and then try things) but if you get a few minutes I would appreciate you giving it a quick look-see. Feel free to add/change any links as I couldn't figure out how to add it to the 'Scripting' section and wasn't sure if it should go there. But I did add it to 'Examples' on the front page. Cheers.Wideload 16:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It's me again. I tried sending you a PM on the forum but it seemed to fail everytime so I'll post it here. I read that you were thinking of looking into liquids for the wiki this weekend. If it helps you at all I found this awhile ago back on page 131 of the CS thread and adpated it a little. You may find it useful. I would add it myself but I have a wedding to go to (not mine) and I also didn't want both of us to do the work for only one of us to post. Here's what I know: name="Green Water"; id=220; \\ID of the flowing block id2=221; \\ID of the base block type="liquid"; material="water"; \\can be set to water or lava color=00FF00; \\the colour of the liquid in hex values (in this case 'green'). That's about as much as I know so far and this isn't mine. Hope you find it useful. Wideload 17:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello i am Markus 22222 and i need some textures for my custom stuff. 1.I need some tools that are black and with yelow not ordinary sticks. 2.I need some red armor and a t shirt with s leeter in the midle 3.I need some blue and yelow tools and armor. michael1973 Hey PsychoPath! xD What's up? Hey how do you learn how to use customStuff? I use the 2.0.2 Help HTML. Very useful, but not the best lol. Also, if you want to be enabled on my white-listed, vanilla, survival server, just message me through minecraftforum.net! I get on every 1-3 days. And anytime you can give me tips, I'll gladly take them! Dylan Spano 00:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC)michael1973 Hey pycho. you want to help with my science custom stuff project. Project talk page .Also i need help making one of those template talk bubble things. like the ones you and flamarrow have Bobby123jack 22:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Sry 'bout that mess with the project talk page. It is easier to read now. Bobby123jack 10:56, March 4, 2012 (UTC)